A Brother's Fury
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: Joey is not happy. Serenity is keeping a secret from him and when he finds out what it is, fur will fly, things will be broken, and Joey's...gonna have a new sibling! Rated for language.


My friend, Leesa, requested this one. It seems like it will be funny. Hope you like it. It's my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Okay, to review, this is after Yu-Gi-Oh but before GX. Serenity lives in Domino City because she couldn't stand being away from her brother but her mother and her live in a seperate house.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, be it anime, manga or game, be that video or card.

* * *

Ages:

Yugi: 21

Joey: 20

Tristan: 20

Tea: 20

Duke: 20

Kaiba: 20

Serenity: 17

Mai: 24

Mokuba: 15

Rebecca: 14

* * *

Joey ran to the phone and picked it up. He dialed a few numbers before putting it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Sis, how about you and I head to the movies today?"

"_Really? I'd love to…but—Oh, no, it's just my brother."_

"Serenity, who are you talking to?"

"_Oh, no one, big brother. Please don't say that."_

"Don't say what?"

"_Did you say something, big brother?"_

"Serenity, who is there with you?!"

"_No one, big brother! I can't go with you. I'm sorry. Bye!"_

Joey heard a dial tone and he just looked at the phone. What…the…hell? Someone was with his precious little sister but who? It was probably Tristan. Wait, Tristan had a dentist appointment. He should know, he gave him a ride and stayed with him in the waiting room. No, it was Duke, that pretty boy bastard. Wait a minute; Duke, Rebecca and Yugi were at that young game genius's convention. Crap! Joey started sweating before he ran out of the house and to his little sister's.

When he got there, he pounded on the door and after a few seconds, the door was opened by Serenity.

"Big brother, why are you here? I'm so sorry I can't go with you but—"

"Serenity, who was talking with you?" Joey growled.

"No one, I swear," Serenity said.

"Is someone in there?" Joey said.

"No," Serenity said.

"Then you'll let in your big brother won't you?" Joey said.

Serenity gulped and looked inside before she nodded.

"Come on in, big brother," Serenity said.

Joey grinned before stepping inside and patting his little sister on the head.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm just looking after you," Joey said.

"I know. Thanks, big brother. You're the best," Serenity said.

"Now, to look after you, I need you to tell the truth. Who were you talking to?" Joey said.

Serenity looked down and bit her lip.

"The truth is…"

"Yeah?"

"I was talking…to my cards. They spoke to me and I thought that you would think I was stupid," Serenity said with a quivering mouth.

Joey just stared at her before he got tears in his eyes and hugged his little sister.

"Oh, Serenity, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you'd think that. I could never think you're stupid. Big brother loves you," Joey said, crying.

"I love you too!" Serenity yelled with tears.

Insert sunset, crashing waves…oh, wait, that's Naruto. Never mind. Joey let go of his little sister who was smiling at him.

"I should have trusted you, sis. I know you're a good girl. We'll try to hang out later, okay?" Joey said.

"You got it, big brother," Serenity said.

Joey walked off and when he was out of sight, Serenity sighed.

"Never thought he would catch on."

Serenity closed the door and looked at the man who spoke.

"My brother is smart so don't be mean. Now, we were heading to the amusement park?"

Joey was walking down the street with a huge grin. What was he thinking? His precious little sister wouldn't be alone with someone he didn't know.

"Well, she's busy so…what do I do now?"

Joey put a hand to his head before smiling.

"I know. I'll head to the amusement park. They just got this new ride in," Joey said. (Yes, he is heading to one of Kaiba's many amusement parks.)

Joey headed straight to KaibaLand and grinned when he saw the new ride. It was huge, it was high and it was going to turn his guts into a smoothie. Joey screamed and ran right past the ticket guy who lucky for Joey was reading a magazine. Joey was about to run on the ride when he skidded to a stop. Either his eyes were playing tricks on him or his little sister was going on the Tunnel of Love. Joey grabbed someone's bottle of water and splashed in his face before taking another look and completely ignoring the man yelling at him.

"That's Serenity and she's going on the Tunnel of Love? Oh, hell, no but who's she going with?" Joey said.

Running to the ride, Joey was met with a sign to the face.

"Sorry, buddy. Not allowed unless you've got a girl," the boy said, grinning.

"But I…" Joey started until he looked over.

This must be his lucky day because Mai had just walked right past.

"Be right back. She was just fixing her hair. Mai!" Joey yelled.

Mai turned around and saw Joey running towards her.

"What's up, Joey? Did you want me to hold your hand when you go on the new ride?" Mai laughed.

"Mai, I need you to come with me on the Tunnel of Love. It's important," Joey said.

Mai stopped laughing and looked at Joey.

"Say that again."

"Please come with me on the Tunnel of Love. I'm beggin' here," Joey said with clasped hands.

Mai just stared at him before she turned her back to him and started crying tears of joy.

'_He's finally realized? It's about time,'_ Mai thought.

Mai turned back around with a serious face.

"Nah, I don't think so," Mai said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, please, Mai. I'll do anything to repay you," Joey said.

"Well, if you're begging…"

"Thank you!" Joey yelled, grabbing her hand.

Joey dragged her to the ride and Mai smiled at the ticket guy who whispered to Joey, 'Nice catch.' Joey grinned stupidly before he blinked and blushed. He just realized what he just did. He just asked Mai out…on the Tunnel of Love and she…accepted? Joey's heart lifted. She liked him…or she wanted to get him? It didn't matter; he needed to check on his baby sister. The two hopped into the boat and started inside the tunnel.

When they entered, the cave was flashing bright pinks and reds in the dark tunnel with hearts spiraling around and water sprinkling over the boat creating a magical scene. Mai grinned at this before she slowly put her head on Joey's shoulder. She laughed inside when she felt Joey twitched. He was obviously attracted.

Truth, Joey saw his baby sister in the boat in front of him and she was talking to someone but he couldn't see the face of the guy who he was going to murder. Damn dark tunnel and why did Mai have her head on his shoulder and…Wait. Mai's head is on his shoulder. There is something really wrong with this picture and there's definitely something wrong with the picture near his sister.

Joey gasped. Was she about to kiss someone? Joey tore off the metal flower near the river and threw it at the guy's head.

"Ow, damn it!" the man yelled.

'_Why does that voice sound familiar but not like one of the boys who's usually flirting with my precious little sister?'_ Joey thought.

"Joey, what was that?" Mai said.

"Nothing, Mai. Just stay there and look pretty. Basically, just be like you always are," Joey said.

Mai's eyes widened and she grinned.

'_This idiot just used a pick-up line on me. I knew he couldn't resist. Time for the piece de résistance,'_ Mai thought.

Mai used some breath spray and about fifty mints. Where did she get them? Where do anime characters get anything out of the blue? Mai let out a light breath towards Joey whose hair stood on end.

"Whoa…" Joey said.

"Something wrong, Joseph?" Mai whispered.

"Uh, nothing. Just, uh…" Joey said, turning to Mai.

Mai's eyes sparkled and Joey gulped. Mai closed her eyes and leaned in. Joey was about to do the same before he saw that the bastard with his sister was about to kiss her again. Growling, Joey took the wing of the swan boat and threw it at his head again.

"That's it! Sword Stalker!" the man yelled.

A duel disc glowed and Sword Stalker came up and blew the Tunnel up, causing passengers, water, boats, and a bunch of lovey-dovey stuff to fly into the air! Joey luckily didn't have to pay for the tunnel because he wasn't the one who unleashed the Sword Stalker but the chaos caused him to lose his baby sister.

"Joey, where are you going?" Mai said.

"I just need to see something! Thanks for going with me," Joey said as he was about to run off.

"You're just leaving me here after that?!" Mai yelled.

Joey sighed before he ran over to Mai, kissed her and ran off. Mai blinked before touching her lips and smiling.

"I knew that dork liked me. Then again, who couldn't?" Mai said, walking off.

Joey looked around the amusement park for hours before he fell to the ground, exhausted. He lost his precious baby sister and whatever bastard she was with. Joey got up and yelled to the sky.

"WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE, YOU BETTER LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD, I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER!!!!"

Everyone in the park looked at him as he started laughing maniacally. Parents pulled their children away while others called mall security. Joey stopped laughing and thought for a second.

"Okay, now…how do I find him?" Joey said.

Joey stood in the middle of the park for a good two hours before he groaned.

"Aw, man, I don't wanna but if that's the only way…I'll do it for my baby sister," Joey said.

Joey ran out of the park and grabbed a taxi that was heading straight to (insert dramatic music)…KaibaCorp!

'_With Kaiba's technology, I can find anyone anywhere…but I don't wanna ask that rich jerk but I have to for Serenity,'_ Joey thought.

The taxi finally arrived at KaibaCorp, an hour later. (KaibaCorp is far from the amusement park.) Giving the driver his money, Joey ran inside the building and found Mokuba and Rebecca.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here? I thought you were at that game genius convention thing," Joey said.

"That ended today. Yugi, Duke, and I just got back a couple of minutes ago," Rebecca said.

'_Damn it, that means I still can't blame Duke,'_ Joey thought but said, "Hey, Mokuba, think you can do me a favor?"

"Why?" Mokuba said.

"Why? I'm a big brother who wants to protect his little sibling and being a little sibling and having Kaiba worry about you, you need to understand that I have to protect Serenity," Joey said.

"Darn, I'm a sucker for sibling loyalty. Okay, what?" Mokuba said.

"My sister went on a date with someone and I want to find out who. I know that they were at the amusement park," Joey said.

Mokuba and Rebecca blinked before Rebecca laughed.

"Joey, isn't that a little much?" Rebecca said.

"She lied to me. She never lies to me and what if he does something horrible to her?" Joey panicked.

Mokuba sighed before he got up.

"Fine, fine, but you're lucky my brother left. He'd kill me if he knew I was helping you," Mokuba said.

"Well, that saves us the trip of going in there later," Rebecca said.

"Thanks, kid. Hey, Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Joey said.

The two children blushed before Rebecca raised her glasses.

"I thought that I could come here and use the training robot. Being at that convention for two weeks and dueling so much, it feels weird when you stop," Rebecca said.

"What she said," Mokuba said as they started walking.

Joey shrugged it off and followed the two kids. When they reached Kaiba's office, there was a scream. The three gasped before Mokuba opened the door. What they saw shocked them to no end. It was Kaiba and…Serenity? On Kaiba's desk? The three in the doorway stared while the two on the desk gulped. Kaiba got off Serenity who sat on the desk and blushed.

"Kaiba!" Joey growled.

"Oh, great, the mutt's here," Kaiba said.

"Serenity? You're with…with Kaiba?!" Joey yelled.

"Uh, well, you see…big brother, I'm sorry!" Serenity cried.

"Kaiba, you jerk, what did you do to my precious little sister?" Joey seethed.

"I asked her out, she accepted and we've been going out for three months," Kaiba said.

Joey's eye twitched and Mokuba pushed Rebecca away.

"What are you doing? I wanna see the fight," Rebecca said.

"There's not gonna be a fight. There's gonna be a massacre. Want to live here when my brother dies? It will be lonely," Mokuba said.

"I'd love to," Rebecca said.

"Mokuba, I can't believe you brought him to my office," Kaiba said.

"He used the sibling loyalty thing on me and it saved Rebecca and I the trip," Mokuba said.

"What do you mean? What were you two going to do in here?" Kaiba said.

"Oh, would you look at the time? Gotta go!" the two said before running off.

"Get back—"

Bam! Kaiba couldn't finish his sentence because Joey's fist met up with his face. Kaiba was knocked into the wall and Serenity screamed. Smoke was coming out of Joey's ears and his breathing was shallow.

"Kill…destroy…mutilate…burn…have Baby Dragon drop him off building…" Joey said between breaths.

"Big brother, please stop. Kaiba really is a good person," Serenity said.

"How can you say that? Do you know how he treats me?" Joey said.

"He apologized to me for it. He was so sweet when he asked me out," Serenity said.

_Three months ago, Serenity was drinking coffee at a restaurant. She just realized that she really didn't like Tristan or Duke the way that they did her. Sighing, Serenity finished her coffee before getting up. Serenity was about to pay when someone grabbed her hand._

"_Let me."_

_Serenity looked up and gasped when she saw…that boy. That mean boy who called her brother a dog. He's famous yet she didn't know his name._

"_Kaiba…I'm Seto Kaiba."_

_He reads mind too? Oh, dear, she better get away from her before he asks something about her brother._

"_Mr. Kaiba, here you are," the cashier said, handing him change._

"_Yeah, thanks," Kaiba said._

"_I'm grateful but why did you do this? You're mean to my brother so why would you be nice to me?" Serenity said._

"_I still can't believe you're Wheeler's sister. You're polite, you're smart and you're cute. No offense but I'm not seeing a resemblance," Kaiba said._

_Serenity blushed and smiled._

"_Uh, thank you…very much but my big brother and I are a lot alike," Serenity said._

_Kaiba merely looked at her before chuckling._

"_May I see that?"_

"_Excuse me?" Serenity said._

"_Join me for dinner tonight?" Kaiba said._

_Serenity blinked…stared and blinked again. A dinner…with Seto Kaiba? Now that she thought about it, her classmates always were talking about him but he was so mean._

"_Let me show you that…I'm nicer than everyone says," Kaiba said._

"_Why? Why me?" Serenity said._

"_Because…I want to know if you're as similar to your brother as you say. Well?" Kaiba said._

'_He's mean, he's rude, definitely not my type so one date won't hurt,' Serenity thought and said, "I would love to."_

"But he was completely different from how I thought. He was polite and sweet and we had a lot in common and…big brother, stop choking him!"

Joey had stopped listening after the part where Kaiba asked Serenity out.

"You son of a—I'm gonna kill you!"

"Big brother, I don't want to be a widow before I'm married," Serenity said.

Gasping, Serenity covered her mouth. Joey stopped choking Kaiba and looked at his little sister.

"What?"

Serenity gulped before showing her left hand and…the engagement ring on her finger. (Not just a normal engagement ring, this rock is the size of a continent! Kaiba offered her many others) Joey's eye twitched but before he could do anything Blue Eyes busted into the office and Kaiba took off on it. Joey growled before patting Serenity's head.

"I'm not mad at you but we are going to have a long talk after this," Joey said.

"Yes, big brother," Serenity said.

Joey called up Baby Dragon and the two flew out the window. Mokuba and Rebecca came back in and looked at Serenity.

"What happened?" Mokuba said.

"My brother's going to kill your brother," Serenity said.

"Oh…let's go see," Mokuba said.

The three ran out the office and took the elevator. Baby dragon was very far behind Blue Eyes and Joey couldn't take it.

"Buddy, I know you can catch that thing. Do it for me, please," Joey said.

Making a cute suppose-to-be roaring sound, Baby Dragon started to fly at the mach speed a baby dragon can which was pretty fast. Kaiba didn't expect Baby Dragon to zoom right past him and he really didn't expect Joey to hop off Baby Dragon and tackle Kaiba off Blue Eyes. The two were falling fast and were about to hit the ground when…

"Go, Curse of Dragon!"

Curse of Dragon rose up and saved the two from going splat. When it was a little above the ground, Curse of Dragon disappeared and the two fell to the ground. Looking over, they could see Yugi, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mokuba, and Rebecca.

"Joey, I'm scared to ask but why are you trying to kill Kaiba?" Yugi said.

"This bastard's been going out with my little sister for three months without telling me," Joey said.

The group coughed and looked in different directions. Joey stared at them before his eye twitched.

"You all knew?"

"Oh, is that someone challenging me to a duel?" Yugi said, running off.

"You know he needs us as his pep rally," Tristan and Tea said, following.

"I have a meeting," Duke said.

"We're gonna go out and get a pizza," Mokuba said, grabbing Rebecca's hand.

The three walked off, leaving Serenity and Mai to look at Joey and Kaiba. Joey looked at Mai but before he could say anything, Kuwabara flew past them. They stared as Hiei walked past them with his sword in hand.

"He hit on your sister?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, he hit on yours?" Hiei said.

"Yep, go kill him," Joey said.

Hiei nodded before he walked off with black fire going off him. Joey looked at Mai who gulped.

"Did you know Mai?" Joey said.

"Uh…kinda?" Mai said.

Joey got off of Kaiba and stomped over to Mai.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Joey said.

"I thought you'd forgive me," Mai said.

"Why would you think—"

Before Joey could finish, Mai kissed him. Joey just stood there shocked before he returned it. Serenity smiled at the sight while Kaiba rubbed the back of his head which was in pain.

"Stupid mutt," Kaiba mumbled.

The two stopped kissing and Joey chuckled.

"Oh, that's why," Joey said.

"And you get that and more…if you don't interfere with your little sister's love life," Mai said.

Joey's face dropped before he looked at his little sister, who was tending to Kaiba. Joey bit his lip before he sighed.

"My sister's happiness means more to me than my hatred of Kaiba, barely but still," Joey said.

Mai smiled and Serenity's face brightened while Kaiba had his usual glare towards Joey.

"Oh, thank you, big brother. You'll see and now you can see how wonderful it is to have a big brother," Serenity said, hugging Joey.

"Kaiba's…gonna be my brother-in-law," Joey said with tears.

One year later…

It was a fabulous church, the bride was beautiful, the groom was handsome, the ring bearer and flower girl were adorable, the best man was maturing into an ancient pharaoh, and the maid of honor was holding down the bride's brother so he wouldn't ruin it all. Duke was the reverend. Was he registered? No, but Kaiba pulled the strings.

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Serenity Wheeler in all that junk I don't feel like saying right now?" Duke said.

"I do," Kaiba said.

"And do you, Serenity Wheeler, do the same for Seto Kaiba?"

"I do," Serenity said.

"Anyone opposed to this?" Duke said.

Joey was trying go against it, he was trying to beat Kaiba to a bloody pulp but it was difficult with the fact that Mai had taped him to the bench and gagged him with his tie.

"Then by the power invested in me, if I have that power, I now proclaim you husband and wife and Seto and Serenity Kaiba. You may now kiss the bride before her brother kills you," Duke said.

Mai covered Joey's eyes when that happened and everyone else cheered. The two ran out the church and hopped into Kaiba's private helicopter. Serenity threw the bouquet and it was caught by Mai. Mai grinned at Joey who smiled at her and glared at Kaiba.

"Kaiba, welcome the Wheeler family. Hope you're ready for a hell of a time after your honeymoon," Joey said.

There's the story. I hope Leesa likes it and anyone else who reads it. I'm thinking about a sequal. What do you think? Bai-Bai!


End file.
